


Break the office

by Ayuo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Office Sex, PWP, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuo/pseuds/Ayuo
Summary: Lieutenant Anderson is frustrated.Staying late in the office with nothing but paperwork to be his company. Thus as the clock ticks he thinks of more ways to repay his bossConnor helps.





	Break the office

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lame oneshot I wrote for my bf, I hope you enjoy it! Hankcon really deserves some good police officer fics without angst

Click, click, click.

The clock keeps ticking on the screen showing white bold letters: 

 

23:00

 

Way past his usual departure time, Hank groaned running his hand through his pale hair. Usually he arrives whenever he wants, same thing about him leaving, but his bitch ass boss decided to dump all those new deviant reports on him all due tomorrow as if he's the only cop in town. Looking around the room made it look true, since he was the only one left in the office to finish all of this paperwork alone, well, besides one particular annoyance.

“Lieutenant.” Connor’s soft voice was heard from his own table, unlucky for Hank, it was right in front of him. “Fuck off Conor, I told you to go home.” He hissed, blinking heavily as he noticed how he wrote down 'deep shit’ instead of 'deep dish’ of red ice in his report, groaning he torn apart his report, taking a new piece of paper to start over. “I won't leave without you sir, Sump would be upset.”  Damn android, always hits it where it hurts. Yeah, they may have been living together for the past couple of months, Connor had proven himself to be quite useful, his house is tidy and he actually  _ attends _ work, also having someone taking care of you during hangovers is kind of nice. What Hank did not consider however, is that he will have to deal with him 24/7- more like, having a constant super attractive babysitter. 

Hank sighed, finally rising his gaze to look at his partner who was standing right in front of him his pack perfectly upright with his soft face looking at Hank with an expression that humans would showcase as concern. Will really wanting to Hank softened from the sight “Connor, go home, I'll finish soon, you've already worked hard.”  Connor's expression animated into a frown “lieutenant, Androids don't get tired, but you do” hitting right where it hurts again, damn android. 

Rolling his eyes Hank shooed him away with his hand turning his attention back to his paperwork “I don't care, piss off.” Instead of hearing footsteps, he heard the chair in front of him moving resulting in Connor sitting in front of him with a surprisingly soft poker face “what are you doing.” Hank pointed his pen at his partner, making sure his scanners would notice his frown “I am waiting for you to finish of course” Connor stated proudly, for the hundredth time today, Hank groaned “are all the androids so stubborn or am I just stuck with the most annoying one?” He asked no one in particular, Connor's lips twitched in something humans would consider a smile “I do not intend to leave before you do lieutenant, whether you like it or not.” 

Realizing this battle is lost Hank sank back into work writing down countless reports about all the cases he and Connor investigated together, when the clock ticked 23:32 a soft thud  tore Hank off his agonizing work, noticing a hot cup of coffee placed on his table Hank glared up at the only person (if you could call it a person really) who he could both kiss and strangle right now “I thought you'd like some coffee, it will help your concentration” Connor said softly “I made it just the way you like it" 

Well, no sane human in this forsaken world would refuse a hot cup of coffee during such a long night, especially when it's made by the most annoying prick ever. 

“thanks” he murmured, grimacing as he reached for the cup “your shoulders are tense lieutenant.” Connor so proudly stated the most obvious thing in the world, praise technology!

“Well, it's not easy being a cop”  Hank sipped letting the hot liquid warm up his insides, Connor's coffee was perfect, making him hum in delight.  

“would you like me to perform a message?” The question made Hunk choke on his damn perfect coffee, he coughed loudly as Connor got to him in a haste “Lieutenant! Are you okay? Is the coffee too hot? I scanned it- it should be the perfect temperature!” 

“Quit fucking scanning things! I'm okay! Fuck, you surprised me” Connor had the  _ nerve  _  to tilt his head a little to the side looking like an innocent puppy not understanding the situation “excuse me?” 

“You don't just ask people if they want a message! Especially after you've scanned every fucking piece of information about them” Hank growled but Connor just blinked “so you'd like a message?”   _ Dear God in heaven, this android will be the death of me,  _ Hank prayed silently, surprised how a machine would make an atheist pray to God.  Without giving him a chance to answer Connor pressed his firm fingers into Hank's shoulder making him jump up “fuck- ow!” Hank complained making Connor jolt just a little before he placed his hands onto his shoulders more gently, moving them in cautious warm circles “my deepest apologies, I had no intentions of being rough” as much as Hank wanted to complain, he sank down into his chair relaxing into Connor's touch. 

He moved his programmed fingers with such care you'd actually believe he cared about Hank, which of course he did, that's the reason they moved in together, as much as it pained Hank to admit it, he loved Connor with all his heart, and would just want him to be more free for once. Connor gave his shoulders a soft squeeze moving all the way up to his neck, pushing his thumbs into a knock that has been bothering his shoulder for weeks releasing it with a well deserved gasp from Hank “what is it all about..” he murmured, not quite finding the power to go back to his work “what do you mean?” Connor whispered into his ear, damn android bit knowing shit about personal space while sending shivers down Hank's spine “I mean, you stay with me.. give me coffee and now this ridiculous message, what's the deal?” 

He could hear a quiet 'oh’ from behind him, they were talking quietly now as if they feared for someone to hear their tender moment and steal it away. “I.. I thought that a relationship meant taking care of each other? Had I not researched properly?” Connor's voice was soft and careful burdened with pain of doing something wrong, Hank's stomach flipped. Of course he was trying to do the thing both of them agreed on- being on a relationship, loving each other. “No.. no. You did well, it's my mistake Connor.. I'm just tired” Hank rubbed his heavy eyes “sorry.” 

From the shadow on his table Hank could see Connor shake his head “no, it's okay.. I just wished to help and relieve your stress” his hands were warm and heavy on his shoulders. Connor caring about him should be a touching act but instead of softening Hank up it only hardened his abdomen, a low smirk made its way to Hank's lips “oh well, I know a more efficient way to relieve stress” 

“You do?” Connor asked innocently, Hank hummed before turning around with a loud shriek of his chair pulling Connor onto the table placing himself right between the androids delicious thigh “mhm..oh I'm going to do you so good” Hank murmured into his ear, pushing Connor so he had to sit on his table hearing his papers fly all over the place, he didn't care, starting to unbutton Connor's shirt as he planted wet kisses on his neck “wait.” 

Connor said, pushing Hank away from his softly, his stomach dropped “no good?” Hank growled, he's happy Connor won't let him do it just because  _ he  _ wants it, it's important for Connor to enjoy this too, it's disappointing, yes, but he won't force himself on Connor.

Connor blinked at him again before shutting all of his concerns down “no, I just wouldn't want to mess up your papers- you worked so hard lieutenant”  

“Ooh.. so caring  about my work are you?” Hunk masked his relief with a suggestive tone, breathing hot air into the android’s ear

“Of course, also I'm the one to deal with your temper when you'll find them all messed up tomorrow.”  Connor stated with a serious voice, Hank's eyes widened with surprise from that remark before his head fell into his partner’s shoulder and he broke down laughing, the tension leaving his body like he sunk down into  warm water “Connor… you're just something else” Hank wheezed into his shoulder, the android frowned “well. I  _ am  _ something else lieutenant. I am an Android.”  Hank rolled his eyes at that before pulling Connor into a kiss “if you're so worried about my table, I know a perfect office we could mess up” he whispered as they broke off, tugging Connor by his waist leading him right into his bosses office.

 

Pushing through the glass door the couple stumbled trying to walk while not letting go of each other, Hank had already unbuttoned Connor's shirt all the way up to his neck, he held the android by his waist not letting him move away too far even when they walked, this had been such a shitty week, he needs this.

Shoving all the papers away from the desk Hank pushed his precious android on it, Connor leaned back on his hands his always perfectly tidy hair was sticking out in many directions and his usual innocent expression is now replaced with delicious arousal, yes, Hank liked him all messed up and pretty like that. Making himself at home between his legs Hank let his hands roam on his chest pushing the open button up away revealing more skin. He didn't bother removing it all the way but did dart his tongue on his chest as he pleased while his hands were sliding down further to Connor's abdomen.  Hank licked all the way up to his jawline mouthing the android hungrily while he gasped softly.

“a-are you sure it's okay we're doing this here?”  Connor said in an airy voice letting his head fall back as Hank sucked his neck “yeah, that jackass deserves it, without him we'd be doing this at home” Hank grumbled against the bruised skin, sliding his fingers through his soft hair before pulling it roughly so Connor would look at him and he held him there with his hand pulling at his nape, they breathed hot air at each other as Connor opened his mouth wide, their tongues meeting before their lips did moving sloppily against each other. Connor wrapped his long legs around Hank's waist pulling him closer so he could grind right against his erection, making his lieutenant hiss. “you really want me huh, what a good boy” Hank purred smirking at the blue flush creeping down Connor's face, the android bit his lower lip bucking his hips harder against Hank's erection “ah fuck- fine fine.” Hank chuckled, moving away a little so he could unbuckle his belt but a stubborn android preceded him with his long fingers already toying with the leather opening it and immediately moving forward to pull down his pants making them fall at Hank's feet with a clunk of metal.

The lieutenant didn't fall behind easily, he lifted him by his arse  pushing down his pants with his other hand, even though androids can't feel cold Connor shivered when his bare arse touched the cold table and Hank pushed him down by his chest his other hand gripping his thing holding it above his waist. Hank knew by heart the sight he was seeing but he was awed each time as if it was the first time: Connor laying in front of him with his hands above his head all panting and wrecked, Raven hair falling into his brown eyes slightly and his chest rising and falling so quickly you'd think he actually requires oxygen to exist “you’re so beautiful” Hank said, he couldn't help it, putting two fingers against Connor's cherry lips Hank pushed in letting his partner suck on it with a low grumble, slick tongue swirling around his fingers like his life depends on it. Hank fucked his mouth with his fingers enjoying how the android melted against his fingers releasing such wonderful sounds sending sparks to his abdomen, with a low smirk Hank pulled them out leaving a small trail of spit from Connor's tongue as he kept reaching for it panting heavily, Hank let out a low chuckle sliding his fingers down to his hole Connor's cock quirked up as Hank slid a finger in, Androids don't actually need stretching since they can't feel pain but Hank still wanted to treat him  _ right,  _ it was important that Connor would feel good as well, and telling by the way he quirked his chest up with a loud gasp as Hank hit the spot, you could say he was having quite the time.

He stretched him out with three fingers making the android sob in delight  Hank pulled out receiving an exasperated grunt from the android “so impatient are we?” Hunk teased, pulling his cock out of his boxers briefs “o-of course!” Connor complained “you keep teasing me lieutenant! That is unfai-ah!”  Connor gasped as Hank pushed the head of his cock in, a mischievous grin spreading over his lips at his partners reaction “teasing hmm?” Hunk thrusted in painfully slow stopping the moment his whole cock was in, not moving anymore “like that?” 

Connor sobbed, trying to move but Hank held him down  by his chest, planting kisses on his forehead and cheeks but not touching his lips “or perhaps…” he trailed a single finger up the length of Connor's bare cock making the boy shiver “oh my-” Connor whined opening his mouth wide for a silent scream “like this?” 

“You're so mean” the android glared at him pouting his lip like a kid who won't get his candy, or in this situation, a twink that won't get his dick. 

“How do we ask for things nicely hm? Didn't they teach you that in android school?” 

“There's no android scho-- ah!”  Connor's legs tightened around him as he wrapped his hand around his cock giving it a quick squeeze “hmm?” Hank hummed, amusement clear on his face from the wrecked android before him “p-p-please … lieu- ah! Lieutena- oh my god..”  Connor moaned out loudly as Hank moved his hand up and down at his cock “what did you say?” He teased “l-lieute-lie- ah…” Connor's head fell back hard against the table quiet sobs escaping him “don't you think it's too long of a word? Maybe you should call me something else…” he still didn't move inside of him, instead, he slowly but surely pulled out  “ah-ah! Lieu-” 

“Nah ah.” 

He almost completely pulled out, leaving his poor android empty 

“Hank-” Connor moaned out and the second he did, Hank hit against him  _ hard _ fucking him in a quick pace through loud yelps. Connor completely lost it on the table his hands knocking things over and his back curling up as if he was a stretching kitten all small and needy for his owner, Hank felt his knees go weak- he was close, but it didn't stop him from thrusting into Connor senseless groaning lowly as he did so “fuck- Connor you're so tight..’  he bowed down into a floppy kiss their tongues swirling together and teeth clinking against each other, the table under them screeching with every thrust “ah~ Hank- Hank!!” Connor moaned desperately his mouth open wide in order to catch some air, fuck, he's so hot like that.

He wrapped his fingers around Connor's leaking member fisting it messily as they moved Connor's hands found their way to Hank's arms holding into them tightly “Hank i-” and so he came splashing while liquid all over his pale chest, he squeezed his arse cheeks so hard Hank started seeing white following his beloved shortly after.

He collapsed on top of the android his mouth pecking Connor's collarbone softly, Connor ran his fingers through Hank's sticky hair, pushing it off his forehead 

“What do you think your boss would say?” 

 

Tick

Tick

Tick

 

“WHATTT THEEE FUCKK”  a loud scream echoed through the whole police station, Hank just sat down at his own table, returning to his paperwork after Connor forced him out of bed on this very fine morning. 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OFFICE- WHO? WHAT?!”  The angry man ran around asking people his eyes suddenly locking on his “Hank!! Motherfucker! Did you do this?” Hank didn't know if to laugh or cry at the situation.

“Oh no sir, Lieutenant didn't do anything” A shiny coin caught Hank's eye, Connor was standing in front of them, a round piece of metal swirling through his fingers like water “I was here with him, no vandalism on his account”  his LED light shone with bright blue and his brown eyes glinted when they met his a small smile tugging at his lips, damn android.

“Then what the fuck happened?!” His boss lifted his hands in distress

“Hm…” Connor pulled the coin to his lips as if he's actually thinking “perhaps some night wind.”

Shooting a glance at his screen the bold white letters shone 

 

9:00 

 

Ah, this is a start of a nice day.


End file.
